Hope and Faith
by Hanyuchick
Summary: Faith will always love Wesley. She will forever hold onto hope that someday her feelings will be returned. Too bad she has to go through a couple of apocalypses first.
1. Faith's leaving

Disclaimer: I don't own it. All lawyers know not to sue me. Seriously all you'll get is some pocket lint.

This has been stuck in my head for a while. I just decided to get it out there. This is written in third person, but mostly form Faith's mind. Some of it is written in first person and I apologize if that bothers you. The next chapter will be Wesley's version of it. I would love some feedback. I live on reviews.

Faith looked over to the other side of the bed. She was still very surprised that Wesley had forgiven her, let alone would allow her to make love to him. That's what it was with Wesley, making love, not just sex. She had always loved him, in her own sick twisted way. She had never known affection. Closest she had to that was her mother beating her all the time. She had thought that the more violently you beat someone the more you loved them. That it was a show of affection. That's the real reason why she picked Wesley to torture. If she had just wanted some information she would have gotten the cheerleader and just beaten it out of her. That was why she had hurt him as she had. She had wanted him to know just how fond of him she was. Faith had been devastated when Angel told her just what shows of affection really were. Her friend had been shocked when she had explained that her mother had taught her that violence was a show of affection. Suddenly what she'd done to Wes had made sense, none of the wounds were fatal, and Faith had been trying to show that she loved him. She loved Wesley and didn't know how to show it.

"_Faith." Wesley's voice startled her out of her train of thought. He reached for her and she rolled into his arms. He was still asleep and he seemed to be having an unpleasant dream. She softly kissed his forehead and whispered that she was there with him and that everything was all right. His face cleared as he held her tight. Faith loved him with all her heart. She lay there comfortably in his arms as she remembered when he first came to visit her in prison._

Actual Memory, in this work of fiction, anyway.

She had been told that she had a visitor and thought it was Angel, again. It turned out to be Wesley. Faith wanted to explain to him how she had thought violence a form of affection. She knew differently now about how to show affection.

"Faith, I do forgive you for your actions. You weren't taught any better. I was not a very good watcher at all. I failed you. I'm sorry." It felt strange to look at him through the glass and see how hard he was shaking. It cut her like a hot knife through butter.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, at least not with me. You didn't fail me, Wesley. You tried to help me. It's not your fault that I was fucked up from the beginning. Neither is the fact, that I thought the harder you beat someone, the more you loved them. That's what my mom taught me." He looked up at her. Why did I say that? Why did I say that?

"Is that why you hurt me like that? You cared for me?" Faith couldn't speak; there was a lump in her throat. Why'd he have to be so smart anyway? He'd hit it right on the dot. She nodded; it was all she could do.

"I will most definitely need time to digest this information. Faith, I want you to know that I do care for you and that I hope you get better."

"Wesley, am I evil?"

"No, Faith, you're not evil. You're just sick, that's all. I'll come by with some books for you to read while you get better." He turned to get up. She hit the glass, causing spider web cracks to spread through. He sat back down to listen to her.

"Wes thanks for still caring. Please, come visit soon." The look in her eyes was begging him to come back to see her.

"I'll come visit. I promise." She was led away with a hopeful look on her face. For the first time, she thought she was worth something to someone. That made her happy.

_He'd certainly made good on that promise. Wesley had come to see her weekly and he had given her books. He even gave her books about demons; the guards just thought they were horror books. She had read a lot. She learned all about different demons and she finished her G.E.D. Wesley told her everything that was going on during his visits. He even told her about the prophecy that ended up fake. It tore him apart when the Fang Gang alienated him. She had asked him if he wanted her to jump through the glass because he looked like he needed a hug. He had looked up at her surprised and he gave her a smile and said that wasn't necessary, she'd made him feel better. She was a terrific support system for him. The prison shrink had said Wesley was the reason why she was recovering her sanity so quickly. He was a very strong anchor. Every time he came to visit her and he looked sad, she wanted to jump through the glass and hold him. She wanted to make it all better. She didn't like Fred because Fred broke his heart. When Wes said he needed her help to fight Angelus, she jumped through the glass and fought for him. Which led her to where she was right now with Angel back safe and sound and another apocalypse thwarted. She was in Wesley's arms and she was going to enjoy it._

"_Wesley! Willow's here, she says that she needs Faith's help with the First. Wesley, is Faith in your bed?" It was that bookworm that Wesley had liked, Winifred._

"_Yes, now go away." Wes was cranky this morning and he held his Slayer ever closer. Faith stuck her tongue out at Fred and snuggled closer to Wesley. Fred left the room to go wander off to her demon hunter._

"_We'll have to get up soon." My love speaks to me in a groan. I kiss him before I roll off the bed to land on my feet._

"_The sooner we get this over with the sooner I'll be back in your arms. That just sounded so corny." Faith says this with a smile and a laugh. Wes sat up and turned so that his feet were on the ground as he reached for her waist. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her abdomen. Faith started rubbing his back and humming softly._

"_I don't want you to go, Faith."_

"_I don't want to go either, but I can't just let the world end. Why are there so many damn apocalypses?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_But I thought you knew everything." He looked up at her and gave her a smile. She was trying to keep it light._

"_No, I just know a lot. You were right, the sooner you go the sooner you can come back. So let's get dressed and go downstairs." With that said Wesley got up and started to pull his shirt on. Faith gave a chuckle and started to pull on her own clothes. _

_When they were ready to go downstairs Wesley held Faith in a powerful kiss._

Faith woke up.

"Damn it! That was a nice dream. I have to face reality now." The reality of the situation was that Wesley was still uncomfortable with her and he was still in love with Fred. Faith didn't stand a chance and she knew it. After she was finished with the First she was probably going to stay with the Sunny dale crowd. Every moment with Wes was breaking her heart. All because he was in love with that Texas girl, she didn't even love him that way. Maybe I'll die saving the world and he'll love me then. Aw, whom am I kidding? He'll probably never love me. Unrequited love hurt a lot. Maybe I'll get along with Spike, I hear he knows all about your love not being returned. Though it was true, Wesley had been a strong anchor for her, even if her love for him went unreturned.

Faith got up and got dressed. She started packing what little she had into a suitcase that Angel had given her. Faith gave the room a once over to see if she had left anything. She started carrying the suitcase over her shoulder nonchalantly while gliding down the steps. The Fang Gang was all there in the main room. They were talking and eating, generally just milling about. Faith walked in and set down her suitcase just as Willow walked through the door with Angel. The two were laughing about something.

"Are you ready to go already? I thought you might want some breakfast or something. Or do you just want to get on the road?" Willow was babbling just like she always did, strange how comforting that was.

"I'd like some breakfast first, then we can do the whole bondy thing on the ride there." Faith's Boston accent seemed to thicken like it often did when she felt like she was about to cry. (Yes, I made this up. Please don't whine.) Angel recognized it and directed her to his office. Once they were alone in his private office and the door was closed he started speaking.

"Faith, are you okay? I know the AI group aren't that fond of you."

"Angel, I'm fine. Really, I am. It's just being so close to Wesley hurts. Especially since I know he will probably never care for me the way I do for him." She started to cry, not really aware of it. It was the kind of tears you shed when you don't make any sounds or even realize it. Angel gave her a hug to comfort her.

"It'll be all right. Wes just needs time. Try not to die in this apocalypse, okay? I'd rather not lose my friends. They like to die in apocalypses." It was clear that Angel was remembering Doyle.

"It must be lonely being the only Irishman in the building, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is sometimes. So get through this and come give me a visit, will you?" She gave him a smile and wiped away her tears.

"I'll have to do that, won't I?" Angel opened the door for her. She walked back out of the office.

"So where's the breakfast food?" Wesley walked over to Faith and pointed into the kitchen, where there was donuts and coffee. She touched his arm briefly to gently move it out of her way.

"Thanks, Wes." Faith goes into the kitchen and gets a donut and comes back out. The Fang Gang was just wearing shocked looks on their faces. I guess they were just surprised that Faith would touch Wesley after what she did.

"Faith, good luck." Wesley said to her. His face almost looked like he was sad to see her go. It made her give him a small smile.

As Faith and Willow left the Hyperion Faith turned around and blew a kiss to Wesley when no one was looking. Then Willow grabbed Faith and pulled her into the car and they were on their way to Sunnydale.


	2. Wesley's Veiw

Disclaimer: I think that it is obvious that I don't own any of it and I can assure you that I'm making no money off of this. So sod off!

Feedback: Yes, please!

This chapter will be in Wesley's POV since the morning after Angel's back and the day that Faith leaves. This is for the person who said that they wanted to know what Wes was thinking. Well here you go.

I woke up with a start. I was having that dream where Fred was lying in my arms with her head on my shoulder when I looked down and it was Faith instead of Fred. I don't know what bothers me more, the fact that it was Faith or that it felt so right. It was a rather mind boggling question. I sit up and realize that I stayed at the hotel last night and I slept in my clothes. I slowly rub my hand across my face trying to wake up. I need to shave.

I got up and walk to the door and walk downstairs. Fred should have gone to get doughnuts or tacos. I walk into the kitchen and Fred offers me a sprinkle, covered doughnut. She still doesn't know that I prefer the crème filled ones. Then it hits me Fred doesn't know me, at all. She was a nice kind girl who didn't know me at all. I had been too busy thinking that I was falling in love with her to realize that she was just a kind friend. That's all she would ever be to me now. I'm not the same man she met before. I shake my head as I finish the doughnut. I walked into the lobby of the hotel. I'm sitting here mesmerized as Faith walks down the stairs. She's so beautiful. Where did that come from? I could faintly hear Willow and Angel come into the room, they were laughing.

"Are you ready to go already? I thought you might want some breakfast or something. Or do you just want to get on the road?" Willow was babbling, strange Fred does that from time to time. Faith's face held a nonchalant look but her eyes betrayed how vulnerable she really was.

"I'd like some breakfast, then we can do the whole bondy thing on the ride there." Faith's Boston accent thickened, it usually does that when she's upset. I start to move to comfort her when Angel directs her to his office. He closed the door. I'm going to get some coffee.

By the time I got done with my coffee and came back into lobby, Faith and Angel were walking out of his office. Her eyes were red. If he made her cry…. She's asking a question now.

"So where's the breakfast food?" I walk over to her and point into the kitchen. She touches my arm slightly to move it out of the way. I felt a jolt of electricity where she touched my arm.

When she comes back out of the kitchen she's holding a jelly filled doughnut. I remember that she likes those.

"Faith, good luck."

I want to hug her but our relationship isn't quite that stable yet. I don't want her to go. I want her to stay. She gives me a small smile that makes me feel better. When Faith and Willow left the hotel I saw Faith out of the corner of my eye. She blew me a kiss. I think I'm going to be wearing a little smile all day.


	3. Sunnydale's Welcome

Disclaimer: Me no own it.

I hope that you like this chapter.

Willow pulled Faith into the car and went around to her own side and got in.

"You so like Wesley! We must talk about this!" Willow was sitting in the driver's seat and was in full babble mode.

"Okay. Slow down there, Wills. I'll tell you all about it in a bit. I was serious about the bonding. No need to start babbling." Faith said in an attempt to stop Willow from asking her a bunch of questions all at once. She didn't think anyone knew she liked Princess Marguerite.

"Alright. Let's get going then. We'll just ask each other a question for a while, taking turns of course." Willow spoke while starting the car and taking off for the highway.

"Well, we've got a couple of hours to kill so that sounds nice. But I'd like to get a bit into my new book before I have to deal with Buffy, okay? So, how'd you know I like Wes?"

"You like to read?" Willow turned to look at Faith. The incredibility was loud in her voice. Faith in turn grabbed Willow and turned her back to the road.

"Watch the road! Yes, I like to read. There is a reason why I hung out in the library back in Sunny-D. Now answer the question."

"I saw you blow him a kiss and I think the reason you hung out in the library was Wesley."

"I've liked to read for a long time, I'll have you know. Wes was just good company. He was just so nice when he wasn't being a pompous ass. Though he has a rather nice ass. That's why I liked him in the first place. I meant the gentleman behavior, not the ass. But the ass _did_ help. Wesley was the only one who actually tried to care about me." Faith blushed at the ass comment.

They continued the game of twenty questions for an hour and then Faith started to read her book that Wesley had given her. It was a comedy called The Princess Bride. (A/N anyone see where I'm going with this?) Willow had found it quite funny that Faith would blush about liking Wesley's ass. By the time they had arrived Willow and Faith were friends. As they were climbing out of the car Dawn came running down the steps and crashed into Faith. Faith was trying to breathe through the crushing hug that Dawn was giving her.

"Thank you so much for coming. I missed you!" Faith patted her back pitifully a few times before letting her arms fall to her sides. Sometimes she forgot that Dawn had been called when Buffy had died the second time.

"Air." Faith managed to rasp out. Dawn's arms immediately came down and she stepped back and started to apologize. But Faith cut her off.

"No need hon. you were always nice to me." Dawn just grinned at her.

"Come on, I'll help you get your stuff."

And so the day continued. Faith met the rest of the potentials and unloaded her stuff in Dawn's room. Dawn herself was spending most of her time with Spike in the basement, not that Buffy seemed to notice. The blonde never seemed to notice anything if it didn't directly concern her anymore. Meanwhile Faith started to intertwine her way into the group, never quite belonging but still accepted. It felt good to be accepted for a change. Faith noticed the way the blonde vampire looked at Dawn and she knew that Dawn had been head over heels for good old William for quite some time now. The younger Summers girl had wrote to her while Faith had been in prison.

It had been a long day for Faith. She was tired and hungry, not having eaten since breakfast unless you counted a milkshake as eating. She walked down to the kitchen and saw someone she hadn't met today. She saw a very good-looking young man and he was turning around to look at her.

(A/N I'm thinking of leaving a cliffy here but that would be cruel. And I want Faith to be happy with Wesley.)

"Oh, hello. I didn't see you there. I'm Robin Wood by the way, and you are?"

"I'm Faith Lehane. Are there any leftovers in the fridge?"

"I'm not sure. There are a lot of girls here, but luckily we have three Slayers as well."

"You know what a Slayer is?"

"Yeah, my mom was a Slayer. William the Bloody killed her."

"Let me guess. You attacked him to gain vengeance for your mom and Dawn punched you."

"That's exactly what happened. How'd you know?"

"You're sporting quite the shiner and Dawn's very protective of what's hers. Not to mention, she told me. You're lucky it's only a black eye."

"I have no idea how a Slayer could fall in love with a vampire. Especially on who has killed at least two Slayers."

"Dawn fell for him before she was called. I guess it kind of helps his case that she's been around before time and knew what he was like when he was human. You do know about Glory, right?"

"Yes. Willow told me before she went to get you. But I don't understand about her knowing what he was like."

"You'd have to ask Dawn on that one. She was rather vague with me." Oh, my gosh. I said rather, Wes really is rubbing off on me. I'd sure like him to rub something else on me. It'd be wonderful to rub that stubble on Wesley's face. Oh and to rub something else of his. Bad, bad Faith! She should so not be having a sexual fantasy of Wesley in the middle of the conversation.

"Well, we all need to get some sleep. I hope we'll talk again in the morning." Wood spoke when it was apparent that Faith had lost interest in the subject. The way he eyed her up and down made her want to hit him. It looked like Robin Wood wanted to take a tumble with her and she was not appreciative of the glance he had given her. Faith Marie Lehane wanted one man and one man alone. It was just too bad for her that he was currently in L.A.

Faith got her midnight snack, a package of crackers, and she headed up to bed. Faith did what she did every night since she had met the man. She dreamed sweet dreams of Wesley.

There might be Wood bashing, I'm not sure. But there will most definitely be a confrontation. I'm not describing Wood; I have no fucking idea what he looks like so yell at me if you want to. About Dawn being called, it makes perfect sense. She's made from Buffy so she's a potential. It makes sense in my mind anyway. I'm sorry if this is short. If you want it to be longer send in more reviews. I love them; they make me want to write. The more reviews I get the more I want to write. Think of it as a bribe if you will. I ask that you review and I bid you goodnight.


	4. Wesley's Revelation

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Though I wish I did.

Thank you everyone who reviewed. You keep me going. Because I missed quite a few episodes, the next few chapters will be very condensed unless I get all the seasons. The downfall to that would be that the updates would have to wait until after Christmas. Which would be too long for me to wait. Please enjoy the chapter and leave a review. Warning: slightly OOC

Wesley POV

As soon as Faith and Willow had left, Angel called for a meeting. There was a great deal to do in L.A. and he wanted my help. There were a lot of demon corpses on the streets and a large number of vampire nests that needed eradicating. Although I'm annoyed the group just assumes I'll be a part of it again, it's nice to belong. Connor and Cordelia will be staying with us for a few months. This will no doubt cause tension. Most of it between Connor and Angel, they hardly ever have any nonviolent time together so I don't think the tension will ease anytime soon. I am so glad I have my own apartment.

"I'll be leaving now if you don't mind. I have a lot of cleaning up to do. My apartment's a mess." I say this as I put on my jacket and head toward the door.

"Wesley, are you just going to leave? When we need you?" Fred calls out like she's surprised at my reaction to the situation. Ah, yes the woman does not know me at all.

"I'll clean my area of town. Am I to assume I'll be welcome back?" I call my response and question over my shoulder; I don't want to see their faces. Angel cleared his throat.

"Yeah, Wes you're welcome back, anytime."

How long have I waited for Angel to say those words to me? Is it strange how his words don't really affect me anymore? As I walk out the door I can't help but think that these people used to be my family, now they are just strangers to me.

I start cleaning the streets on my way back to the apartment. It's not really a home is it? I've no one to come home to. A sudden flash of Faith sitting in my chair reading a comic book comes to mind. I shake my head even though the image makes me feel better. She was my only friend for a long time. I really need to sort out these feelings.

There, now my neighborhood is free of demon corpses plaguing its streets. At least it looks half decent. I tiredly walk up the steps to my apartment and unlock and open the door. It's all an old routine now; returning to an empty feeling place of residence. I start to pick up my books and journals and put them properly back in their place so I can walk without stepping on anything. My stomach growls and I realize that I've neglected to eat all day. Not really new, I doubt that I've had a decent meal in over two months. Amazing how long a man can survive on liquor, isn't it? I can't help but imagine Faith telling me to eat some actual food. The thought makes me smile as I uncover canned fruit in my pantry. It may not be a meal, but canned fruit does have some nutritious value.

I finally stopped to look at my apartment and realized that it is not only a mess, it's filthy. Stacked up dishes and take out containers cover my counters, I have stale food in the cupboards, my research materials are in disorder and complete disarray, and all my clothes are dirty, wrinkled and slept in. On top of that, the entire place stinks and my weapons need a good cleaning. Everything is covered in dust but I'm taking a long overdue trip to the Laundromat and picking up some cleaning supplies, my bathroom is nauseating to look at and the smell is starting to peel the paint. I think this is the first time I've been completely sober in a month. Oh, no. The toilet's clogged and it just overflowed.

I've put a large amount of my clothes in a laundry basket, grabbed my keys and wallet and started out the door. As I lock the door once again I think that Faith would like to stay in a real home. I'd like to give her that but Angel just seems to wrap his way around the Slayers. I don't even know if I stand a chance.

I walk down the street to the Laundromat and I know it'll be open. Ah, the advantages of using the demon owned 24 hour Laundromat. It actually is open twenty-four hours a day. Even during the middle of an apocalypse; the customer service is nice for that reason alone. When I walk in some demons wave to me, they sense how tired I am. I set up a load of clothes in the washer and get the next load ready. I have some thinking to do.

The second load's washing and the first load is drying. Now I need to think. What are my feelings towards Faith? Is she just my friend? Or do I feel something more for her? I can sit down and have an intelligent conversation with her. We can joke and laugh and have a serious conversation or flirt and tease. She's been my best friend for about a year now and I don't want to screw that up. I just have the urge to bring her back to my apartment and help her make it a home. Oh dear, I think I'm falling in love with Faith. I won't say anything though unless there's a chance that she feels the same. If that's the case I'll make sure she knows how I feel.

Second load's done washing and the first one is dry; I have to rotate my laundry and fold the first load. I look up at the clock and its 9 pm. I'm glad I had that canned fruit. Within an hour the rest of my laundry is done and folded. I pile it back into the basket and head to the little store on the other side of the building. I pick up the cleaning supplies I need, I'm not using that bathroom until it doesn't smell worse than the sewers anymore, I picked up some Glade plug ins too. I walk back to the apartment after paying for my purchases.

When I walk in to my apartment for the second time today it feels better, like I'm making it into a home to share with someone. I'd like to share with Faith but I don't know what will happen. I put away my fresh clean clothes; plug in the Glade and head to the bathroom. First, unclog the toilet then flush and brush. I need to mop the floor too. Then I need to scrub the sink and take out the trash.

2 hours later

I think I just spent two hours cleaning this bathroom. I'll have to scrub the bathtub tomorrow. I don't have time tonight. I'm tired and I want to go to bed. I wonder how Faith's day went. I peel off my clothes and put on some pajama pants as I think this. I collapse into bed and I fall asleep as soon as my head it's the pillow. A pleasant dream with Faith walking around my apartment wearing only one of my dress shirts forms in my mind.

Sorry for the wait but that's the way things go. This chapter is slightly longer than the last one! Yay! Please leave a review and continue to read, even if my updates are irregular.


	5. Sunnydale Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Please don't sue!

(A/N) I'm sorry for the wait but I had to switch to a new computer and that always takes a long time. I haven't heard anything about this story in a while and thought no one was reading it. Well, someone proved me wrong. So please enjoy this chapter.

S l a y e r a n d W a t c h e r & S l a y e r a n d W a t c h e r

Faith POV

I tumble out of bed and wonder where the hell I am. As the memory of the past couple of nights flood into my mind my surroundings start to make sense. I wander down the steps into the kitchen and catch Xander coming in the back door with donuts.

"I hope you have jelly-filled donuts for me." It was worth revealing myself this early in the morning just to see him jump.

"Geeze, Faith! Scare me half to death why don't you?" I just chuckled softly at his expense while grabbing a donut and hopping up to sit on the kitchen counter in one graceful motion. That was definitely a perk about being a Slayer; it was a lot easier to be graceful.

"So how are you these days, Xander? Save any damsels in distress lately?"

It had always been fun to tease Xander. I had almost beaten him up for cheating on Cordelia, in retrospect I probably should have. Cordy and I might not have gotten along very well but we had still been friends and I regret losing her trust all those years ago. If things had gone differently then maybe I could have detached that cable before the Beacon started glowing. Cordy wouldn't have lost Doyle and without him Cordy's will to live had slowly ebbed away.

"Not unless you count potentials as damsels in distress. You're up awfully early." Xander's reply brought me back to reality.

"What do you mean early? This is the same time that I've gotten up for the past three years."

"Really? You've gotten up this early for three years straight?" Xander's incredulous look made me laugh. I checked my watch. I had actually slept in half an hour.

"Actually, I'm usually up by about half an hour ago."

I started laughing my head off when his jaw dropped. I took another bite from my donut as Dawn and Spike made their way up the stairs. Spike got himself a packet of pig's blood from the fridge and sat down at the kitchen table as Dawn grabbed a cinnamon donut and poured herself a glass of milk before sitting on her boyfriend's lap. Buffy chose that exact moment to enter the kitchen. She just stood there for a moment with her jaw hanging open.

"Please tell me that I'm hallucinating!"

"If you see little pink elephants running about the room then yeah you're hallucinating!" Xander's retort was quick and sarcastic yet funny as well. I started laughing again. Xander turned around to look at Buffy and allowed himself a smile.

"Buffy, why do you look so shocked? There's nothing out of the ordinary around here. Well, except for the fact that all three Slayers are up before noon."

"My sister sitting on Spike's lap is definitely out of the ordinary!" Buffy yelled whilst pointing at the couple in question.

"They've been going out for a couple of months now. You're the only one who didn't bother noticing." Xander rambled off the information as if it was nothing. To him the information was nothing new. Unfortunately, Buffy did not feel that way about the situation.

"Why didn't anyone tell me? Faith, did you know about this?" Buffy turned her eyes to me and it looked like she was begging me to lie and say that I hadn't had a clue, but I didn't feel like indulging the ponce. Damn, I'm starting to sound like Wesley again. What I wouldn't give to hear Wesley's voice right about now.

"Dawn wrote me while I was in jail and pretty much confessed to fantasying about Spike here. I didn't know that he felt the same about her until I arrived. She could do a lot worse though." I couldn't quite trample Buffy with the complete truth so I settled for the closest thing to it. I started to swing my legs as I took another bite from my wonderfully jelly-filled donut. Ah, the simple pleasures of jelly-filled donuts.

"Is that true, luv? Did you really fantasize about me, Niblit?" Spike asked Dawn whilst looking at his girlfriend as if she were the most beautiful creature to ever walk to earth. Which to him she probably was. Scratch that. Spike practically worshipped the ground that Dawn walked on. Of course, he would see her as the most beautiful creature to ever walk the earth. I wonder if Wesley would ever consider looking at me like that.

"Yes, since before I was called. Are you happy now?" Dawn replied sullenly to Spike, ignoring her sister's reaction. Buffy on the other hand looked like she was seriously considering breaking something, like Spike. He he, that rhymed. It's so much more amusing to watch the Scoobies than to be one with them. I know who I'd rather be one with….Wesley!

"Wesley!" Everyone in the entire room turned to face me. All around me there were jaws hanging open.

"Did I say that out loud?" The other occupants of the room merely nodded their heads as my face burned with embarrassment. Maybe I should cool it with the Wesley thoughts. They already think I'm crazy! There's no need to give them reason to stick me in a loony bin. Okay, one thing at a time Faith. First, calm down. Next, I need to make my face stop burning. What in the world am I going to do about the Scooby crowd? Something tells me that this is going to be a very long day. A very long day indeed and she still had to call Wesley.

S l a y e r a n d W a t c h e r F a I t h a n d W e s l e y

It's one of my shorter chapters but my internets been acting up and I'm still adjusting to the new computer. Anyway, I hope that you have enjoyed the chapter and will be leaving me a review. I am being completely honest when I say, the more reviews I get the faster I write. All it takes is one review to make me want to write a chapter. So please, give me a review!


	6. Wesley's Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

A/N: Sorry it took so long but I am so busy! Three stories, I know I'm breaking my rules.

Wesley POV

I wake up in my bed to the smell of rotting eggs. Bloody hell! I forgot to check the fridge. There probably are rotting eggs in that contraption. It's going to take me forever to get rid of that smell. I managed to drag my sorry butt out of bed. I briefly entertained the idea of putting on my house slippers when I noticed fungus growing in them. It took about three seconds to toss them into the wastebasket. I really am behind on my housekeeping if there's fungus growing in my house slippers. My flat has become utterly disgusting. I'm surprised Faith didn't say anything when she used my shower. As I make my way into the kitchen my stomach growls, informing me that I need to feed it. I look up at my stove to check for damage control and a brief image of Faith making bacon and eggs fills my mind. The thought makes me smile as I scan my cupboard. I just keep thinking of eggs. I glanced in the fridge; there aren't any eggs in there. I grabbed a large trash bag. I'm going to do at least twenty minutes of tidying up every day until this apartment is habitable once more.

After five minutes of picking up and throwing away old containers of take-out I tied the full trash bag shut and took it out with the rest of my trash. The wolf whistle from my next-door neighbor made me realize that I had neglected to get dressed. I was still walking about in pajama pants. Oh well, at least the pants are clean. I simply told her good morning and walked back into my apartment. Nature calls and I find myself jumping over furniture to get to the bathroom. Once I've finished taking care of business and washing my hands I glance over to the bathtub/shower. I see that there is now a hole in my shower wall beneath the shower head. Ah, so that's what the crashing sounds the other day were. I chuckled as I thought that I might finally get that built in shelf in the shower. Actually that hole was just the right size for a couple of shampoo bottles. How nice of Faith to make that hole for me. She was probably just venting her frustrations though, I continued chuckling as I cleaned up the debris.

Glancing at my watch I suddenly realized that I was starting to run late. I quickly put on some clean clothes and grabbed my wallet. I casted a cursory glance into the mirror to make sure that I didn't look like a fool and grabbed my jacket and my shotgun. It's time to go to the Hyperion and get a full damage report. There are at least five dozen new vampire nests that need to be eradicated. Why, oh, why did the Beast have to block out the sun? Oh, yes. The never ending night allowed evil to run rampant all over Los Angeles.

It's barely seven o'clock in the morning and I already want a drink. Good Lord, I think that I've become an alcoholic. This is not good for my health at all. Maybe I'll look into that AA program sometime next week. Going through withdrawal symptoms would be very dangerous for someone in my line of work. Seeing and hearing things that aren't real might cost someone's life someday. I refuse to be responsible for that. I started planning a schedule to wean myself off of hard liquor until I would have the necessary time to go to a clinic. As I climbed into my SUV I realized that I would simply have to write down that schedule and put it on my fridge when I got back tonight. Oh good Lord, my car smells like Faith. I'm going to be fantasizing about her all day long. It looks like it's going to be a good day for me, at least so far. All I have to do is keep focused when I have to see Angel. If I do that then I'll be fine. I just have to keep from losing my temper. I make it to the Hyperion in record timing. As I walk in it looks like Angel and Connor are having yet another scream fest. I walked around the father son duo and addressed Gunn.

"How many nests need eradicating? I could probably take a couple by myself, backup would be appreciated though." It's obvious that both Gunn and Fred are rather uncomfortable and would like a reprieve from the hotel. They probably both have headaches as well.

"There's one at the end of the street. I'll watch your back, English, if you'll watch mine."

"That is a splendid idea Gunn." It almost seems like old times, if only for a moment.

"So which nest should we hit first, Wes?"

"We should take out the closest one first. Then spread out over the nearby area. If we start right away we'll have the sun on our side."

"Right, we break windows and the sun helps kill the vampires." Fred piped up. I briefly wondered if I fell into a time loop. This sounds exactly like a conversation we had about a year ago.

"Come on, English, let's go."

"Coming, Gunn."

"I'll get some weapons." Fred is definitely her cheerful self. She brightened up the most at the idea of going out.

"Do you have a can of hairspray and a lighter?" I asked inspired by a somewhat dark memory.

"Hairspray? What are you thinking about, English?"

"I was thinking of an instant flamethrower."

"I'll grab one of Cordy's. She has seven after all. There's a lighter in the middle drawer of your old desk."

"As soon as everything's gathered, we're going hunting."

"I'm lookin' forward to it."

This is about the time when Angel and Connor realize that I have entered the building. The looks on their faces are really quite amusing. I almost laughed at them. Angel recovered first, then Connor. Gunn went to retrieve the lighter from my desk. The sooner we get everything, the sooner we can leave.

"Wesley, when did you get here?" Angel spoke somewhat bewildered.

"I walked around you about five minutes ago. Gunn, Fred and I are going to eradicate some nests nearby. Why don't you and Connor take the few that are close to schools?"

"Sure Wes. Where did Gunn and Fred go?" Again Angel questioned me.

"Gunn went to get the lighter from the office and Fred is getting a flamethrower."

"When did we get a flamethrower?" Connor's curiosity was peaked. I do hope that he won't become a pyromaniac.

"We're going to use Faith's design."

"Faith designed a flamethrower?" I recognized that glint in Connor's eyes as soon as he said Faith's name. That boy had better never act on it or we'll learn just whether he's affected by a shotgun. While my face didn't betray my jealousy my eyes did. I'm sure that Angel saw it because he moved so that he was between myself and his son.

"Wesley, are you sure about this?" After a year of not communicating and all Angel seems to be doing is questioning my sanity.

"Yes Angel, I'm quite certain." Hopefully he'll take the hint. In the words of Faith, Angel needs to get a life. At least the father son duo will clean out the sewer on their way to the schools.

A/N: Hopefully this is a decent length. Send me a review. I'm on an updating spree! Hurry while the luck still holds.


	7. Darkest Hour

Disclaimer: I do not own it.

A/N: I am suffering from a severe lack of reviews. Please rectify that! This is the third time I've tried to start this chapter; hopefully the third time is the charm.

Faith was sitting on the railing of the front porch of Casa De Summers. She looked up at the darkening sky. It would be time to patrol soon. She was going to take some Potentials out for some field training. Faith could hardly believe that she'd been back in Sunnydale for three weeks now. Things had settled into a routine after that first morning. Robin Wood was actually a pretty good friend. Once Faith had called Wesley to let him know that she'd reached Sunnydale all right; Wood had backed off and was willing to be 'just friends'. He probably assumed that Wesley was her boyfriend, judging from her half off the conversation anyone would. She merely wished that Wesley was in fact her boyfriend, the thought made her giggle madly. Dawn turned to look at her from her perch on the recently installed porch swing.

"Please share the delightfully funny thought."

"Oh, I'm just thinking about Wes, D."

"Don't set yourself up to cry now."

"Don't worry so much, D. I won't cry about Wes."

"I worry about you, Faith. You've faced so much darkness and with the First running rampant; let's just say I don't want to lose any more friends."

"I'm not going to commit suicide, sweetie. You worry about everybody."

"I can't help it. I don't like seeing people get hurt, it's just the way I am."

"It's something that I love about you, D. You care so much and about people who'd fall without you and they don't even know it."

"Oh, yeah. Who'd fall without me?"

"Spike would fall."

"He's in love with me. That's a no brainer."

"Giles, you're practically his daughter."

"Giles was willing to let me die on that tower."

"He knows that you would have jumped."

"Alright, point taken. Anyone else?"

"Xander, though he'd never admit it."

"How?"

"He screwed up with Anya and you were the only one willing to talk to him again. You acted like you'd never met him before but you still talked to him."

"He should never have stood her up on their wedding day."

"I agree with you on that. The fact remains that he would have fallen into a hole by now if no one had been willing to talk to him."

"When did you get so insightful?"

"I did a lot of thinking when I was in prison."

"Well it's time to go on patrol. Let's go grab our girls and head out. There are fourteen cemeteries to go through."

The two conversing Slayers stood up and headed inside in the evening twilight. The First was starting to mount its forces. They could tell by increasing the number of vampires in previously empty graveyards. There was usually a dearth of undead and then a boom of them right before an apocalypse. The Scoobies were glad that the pattern was holding true to form once more. Since this was the First Evil; it probably set the precedent. Faith found its strategy of attack infuriating; using the memories of deceased loved ones and even dead enemies to cripple people from the inside out. That was truly despicable in her book. The First had to become corporeal in order to end the world and it had a helleva lot of people that were more than ready to literally kick its but.

"Faith, are you going to take the newbies or Kennedy's team? Dawn already called Vi's team."

"You called Vi?"

"Guilty as charged."

"I'll take the newbies."

"That leaves Buffy with Kennedy's team. Thanks for letting me know for sure. I'll go tell the girls."

"Sure thing, Andrew."

"Okay, Dawnster, were did you say that burrow was?"

"In the caves under the high school, according to the information Willie gave us before he left town this morning."

"How reliable is that anyway?"

"You've just beaten him up too many times, Buffy. You usually just bust in and beat him until he gives you the particulars."

"Details, those are simply details, Xander."

"Buffy, you seriously need to calm down or at least save it for the vampires."

"Whatever, Xander, I just need something to kill."

"Okay, Buff's got Kennedy's team. Faith's got the newbies and Dawn has Vi's team. Dawn's team, myself and the rest of the senior Scoobies are going to check out that burrow. Anya and Giles are going to hold down the fort. Buffy and Faith are going to take their teams and scope out the cemeteries. Good luck to everyone. I'll see you back at three in the morning."

It was amazing how much Xander acted like Soldier Boy from time to time. Oh, well. Buffy was going to take her team and sweep all the cemeteries on the east side of town. I'm going to take my team through the cemeteries on the west side of town. Fourteen cemeteries in all, so we should be out for most of the night. Damn, B's awesome the way she's handled the Hellmouth for so long. Too bad it's gotten to her though.

We've been through four cemeteries in fifteen minutes and there's not a vampire in sight. Something big is going down. I told the girls that they were going to head over to the High School. I've got a bad feeling that Dawn and Xander are going to need our help. Those girls are amazingly trusting. Guess that they figure it's a Slayer's intuition. I started running; those girls are having a hard time keeping up.

"Watch each other's backs!"

Shit! I'm scared, really scared. Something bad is happening at that school. We spent fifteen maybe twenty minutes running there. I had to slow down a lot so I wouldn't lose any of my girls. I won't lose any more people to the dark. Not now, not ever. The door's already busted by the time we get there. I pause a moment to let my Potentials catch their breath. I count heads twice, just to make sure that no one got left behind in the rush. I suppress a sigh of relief. Everyone's here, they all kept up with me.

I slowly lead the girls into the school and down the hall. I can hear the fight coming up through the basement. My girls can hear it too. It's loud! I break down the door to the basement without a moment of hesitation. The sight that greets us looks like it belongs in a horror movie. Oh Geeze, that guy's got Xander up by the throat. Xander's bleeding pretty badly from his face. One look at his face has me frozen in terror, if only for a fraction of a second. Xander's eye was just ripped out of his head.

A/N I know its short but this was an appropriate ending. Please give me a review. I desperately need them.


	8. Phone Call

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. So don't sue me.

A/N: Sorry it's been so long. I was busy with many things. I recently organized my files and that led me to a creative mood. This chapter is almost entirely dialogue, hope you don't mind. Enjoy the chapter!

**L.A Wesley's Apartment**

Wes awoke to the sound of his telephone ringing. He sat up in bed and rubbed his face with one hand. He checked the clock on the wall; it was only 3 in the morning. That didn't stop him from answering the call though.

"Hello."

"Wesley?" It was Faith and her voice sounded like she was trying not to cry. Wesley was immediately hit with what seemed like a wall of worry. It didn't help that the time of the call was an hour ahead of the normal time that Faith called him after patrol.

"Faith, what's wrong?"

"We just got back from patrol."

"An hour early, did someone get hurt?"

"It's Xander. Wes, someone ripped his eye out of his head. "

"Faith, is he alive?"

"Yeah, he's in critical care in the hospital but he's still kickin'. Anya refused to leave him until he wakes up." Faith forced a half-strangled laugh at this point. "Guess she's still in love with him after all."

"I'm glad to hear that he survived that attack. Do you know who did it?"

"Yeah, it was this insane preacher. The First just kept rallying him on. It was a big battle and we lost some good people."

"Faith-"

"They were Newbies! _**I**_ supposed to protect them! Wes, how can I protect them from something that I can't hit?"

"I don't know Faith. I could check my books for some protection spells."

"Giles says there isn't much we can do in that department. We keep on fighting and fighting and it seems like we're not making any progress."

"You _**are**_ making progress. You just can't see it because you're in the thick of it."

"Oh man, I sound like an emotional wreck. Tell me something about what's going on in L.A." Wesley tried to settle his back on the pillows on his bed as he spoke.

"Well, we've eradicated about a dozen nests and Lorne is planning on reopening his club. There's still a lot of post-apocalyptic activity but it's starting to settle down."

"I'm glad to hear it. It's nice to know that something in this world is going right."

"You sound bloody tired, love. Have you been getting enough sleep?"

"Not really, nightmares you know. A lot of my old mistakes are coming back to haunt me."

"Don't lose hope." Something Wesley had said registered in her mind.

"Did you just call me love?"

"What if I did? Would that annoy you?"

"Not really, I think I like it. Just tell me you're not forgetting to eat again."

"I'm been eating most of my meals with Gunn, Fred and Lorne. Don't worry though, I've restocked my pantry."

"Good to hear. You tend to bury yourself in your books. How're your guys doing?"

"Alright, they're working for Angel Investigations now. I lost a couple of them when the sun disappeared."

"Did they have families?"

"No, their families were killed by vampires. I arranged their funerals though."

"You're a good man, Price." Wes laughed.

"My dear, we've been talking for almost an hour. Surely you must be tired."

"Yeah, besides some of the girls have started glaring at me. I think they want to use the phone."

"Good morning, Faith."

"I thought the term was goodnight."

"It is, but when a Slayer returns safely from patrol its morning. So good morning, Faith."

"Good morning Wesley. I'll call you tomorrow Princess Marguerite." Wesley laughed again.

"Until tomorrow, À demain." Wesley waited until he heard Faith hang up the phone before he placed it back into its cradle. He looked at the clock again. It was 4:15 in the morning, he decided to go back to sleep for a few hours.


End file.
